


equilibrium shifts in strange ways

by crocustongues



Series: copperwire veins and nerves of steel [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU typical violence, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Gen, Lunarian Politics, M/M, space travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocustongues/pseuds/crocustongues
Summary: In which we learn why Daichi's dead, on a planet far away from home, plotting away at something,anything, to try and save those he loves.Enter eclectic Captain Kuroo Tetsurou, and his equally strange motley crew, an extraordinary space journey that takes them from rocky outer planets to the inner reaches of the solar system, an Odyssean cycle through space, emotions, and, of course, luck.





	1. Chapter 1

ミ☆

Sometimes Daichi wakes up in cold sweat, straight out of a dream freshly brewed with malfunctioning propulsion thrusters, broken steering, and blood. Lots and _lots_ of blood.

So he wakes up, sleep still clinging to the folds of his eyelids, rubbing tired circles around his eyes. He’s just in time to catch the sunrise (or is it the sunset? Just shy of eleven months in this binary star system, and he still hasn’t gotten used to seeing two suns in the sky).

The cabin he’s started calling home lies somewhere along the shore, a rocky intertidal area from which he can easily spot the ships. It simultaneously nauseates him with the harsh nostalgia of an opportunity gone by and apprehension, the wait for a miracle to appear.

Said miracle usually arrives sometime after sunrise-sunset, sailing into the dock a couple of leagues away from home, standing with his hands behind his back—truly a captainly stature—a grin spreading across his face.

Said miracle has a name Daichi could never dream of forgetting.

ミ★

One day, a lifetime ago, a pirate captain had offered his hand to Daichi. He’d taken the hand and now struggles not to look back.

ミ☆

“You’re back,” he says now, to Kuroo Tetsurou, who brings with him little swirls of meteorite dust. “I hope you’re going to clean up after yourself, I’m not here to scrub floors, you know,” Daichi adds.

Tetsurou grins a Cheshire smile back and nods slowly, taking his boots off before walking any further. 

“So, what news?” Daichi hopes to sound nonchalant, the little Lunarian within him hoping desperately for something, _anything_ , as always.

“None, really. The usual. The meteor bridge construction between Callisto and Jupiter will be finished soon. The gold miners in the Lesser Planetary Systems seem to have, you know, struck gold. I expect it’ll turn up in the papers soon.”

The way Daichi’s shoulders fall doesn’t escape Tetsurou’s attention.

“Oh, and a lunatic space crew’s out there, hunting for ingredients to Liquid Life. There’s talk about it being a rogue Lunarian ship.” And with that, Daichi’s blood turns to ice.

“That’s crazy,” he replies instead, moving into the kitchen to make some breakfast-dinner for them—scrambled eggs and toast and fresh oranges. 

Tetsurou chooses not to comment and helps peel the oranges.

ミ★

They’ve been asleep in their bed (singular and warm) when Daichi wakes up, cold and shivery. The news of the Lunar Empire and the rogue ship had managed to infiltrate his dreams. Except, instead of an unnamed and faceless reckless captain, it was _Daichi_. And instead of surviving, the ship explodes. Split right down the middle, the _Karasuno_ throws its occupants overboard.

Daichi is almost ashamed to admit it is a recurring dream. It doesn’t end the way the real-life scenario plays out. Three ships come to the rescue, two with blue Neptunian flags and one with a red skull-and-crossbones. Daichi often wonders what would’ve become of him had he chosen not to take Tetsurou’s outstretched hand.

In such times, his heart aches with two gaping holes; one each for Suga and Asahi, his two closest friends, both aboard the _Karasuno_. Both missing. Both why he’s on a rocky little planet in a binary star system, several light years away from home.

He sits at the desk, where several notebooks have been scribbled in; messy maps and ideogram translations of various texts. A flyer is glued onto the first page. It details the description of two men in military uniforms, the insignia of the Lunar Empire Corps shining bright on the double breasted naval coats. One has lovely silver hair and charming smile—Sugawara Koushi, the _Karasuno_ ’s resident scientist, a lauded member of the Lunar Exploration Survey. The other is First Mate and Ship Navigator Azumane Asahi, a giant with a lovely glass heart. A literal one hangs around his neck, enclosing a raw beauty of ticking gearworks, signifying his part-Martian descent. 

They’d set out on a journey to study the ecology of ether-fish that roamed the rings of Saturn, although, of course, that had served as a ruse. The rings of Saturn were sandy rock basins with pitifully little else. They’d gone in search of evidence in hopes of exonerating the Crown Prince from the crimes of the Lunar Empire. Someone had caught wind of their journey and—

Daichi can’t bear to think of what happened next. The ship’s gears had whirred too fast, out of rhythm, with a sickening sound and the ship had cracked in half. Most of the automata had been flung off immediately, and then had come the explosion. Daichi had been spared most of it but the starboard had gone up in flames, and the last he saw of his friends was an unconscious Suga and a suspiciously bloody Asahi carrying him. Daichi had called out to them desperately, scared and worried, and Asahi had yelled back. His voice had been lost in the crackling fire and in a last attempt to quench the flames, Daichi had managed to radio for help.

That was the last he’d seen of his two closest companions, and it’s been eating away at Daichi’s heart ever since. He’d been assumed dead back at home and it takes all his courage and patience and willpower to not turn tail and head home. Instead, he sits at this very desk and maps out places his friends could be. The Neptunian ships had been confirmed fakes by Tetsurou and his spies, and it leaves Daichi with unfading ghosts of guilt which increase exponentially in number with every passing day.

He sighs and holds his head in his hands, trying hard to not think of what he’s left behind; Captainship of a sublime spaceship, his young cousin, Chikara, who looked up to him no end, despite Daichi being only a year or two older, and an Empire he’d dedicated his life to. An inkling of a larger idea, well-considered and avoided steadily, creeps back up. He spins the Tetsurou’s orrery round idly with his finger, thoughtful and homesick, and doesn’t hear the footsteps come up behind him. 

“We’re up early today,” Tetsurou says, wrapping an arm around Daichi’s shoulders. Something about the gesture warms Daichi’s heart and he leans in to the touch. He articulates his worries as prudently as his thoughts will allow him and Tetsurou does what does best: he listens.

At last he says, “so, what’s our next step?” and Daichi’s secretly glad at Tetsurou’s _we_ and he’s suddenly struck with the weight of the favour he’s about to ask for.

“Can I borrow your ship? And your crew?”

Tetsurou blinks slowly, once, twice, and replies.

“I’m part of my crew, you know.”

And Daichi smiles, a little hope rekindled in his heart.

ミ☆

It isn’t the first time Daichi’s stepped foot on the decks of the _Nekoma_. It doesn’t inspire fond memories, but Daichi tries to take it positively. The _Nekoma_ is as spotless as it is crowded with an armada of automata busy with menial tasks, both abovedecks and below. A cat with a metallic sheen slinks towards them, meowing a welcome, the lovely mascot of the ship—a custom for every ship in the Realm. It settles comfortably on Tetsurou’s shoulders.

They make their way to the cabins below, looking for any signs of the humans that live aboard. Neither Yaku nor Kai, or even Lev show themselves. It’s Kozume Kenma, ship alchemist, who rarely shows himself, approaches them, unbidden. Kenma, who sees more than he says, tells Tetsurou they’ve replaced the steam engine with a perpetual-motion engine while he was gone, and disappears into one the many cabins.

It’s Yaku who finds them next, with Lev at his heels.

“Kuroo, have you finally decided to show your face again? It’s about time, when are we s—oh, _Daichi_ ,” Yaku pauses, the scowl on his face dissolving as soon as he spots Daichi, “It’s nice to see you again.”

“Morisuke,” Daichi nods in lieu of reply. Yaku had been a student at the Academy with him and they’d gotten along well. Daichi had thoroughly enjoyed Yaku’s company, the Ionian—explosive temper and all—was a source of companionship before he’d dropped out and disappeared. Once aboard the _Nekoma_ , Daichi had been rendered speechless and Yaku, similarly, had dropped his spyglass in surprise.

“We’re setting off for Jovian Port 2, immediately,” Tetsurou says.

“Why Port 2?”

“I’ll explain over dinner. I hope there’s fish.”

Indeed, there was fish, and rice and vegetables and Daichi, with supplements from Tetsurou, explains his predicament to the crew. He wants them to know the important details, if not _everything_. 

“—most important thing is, you can’t be seen with me I’m a—a dead military man. Got it?” 

Everyone nods in understanding but Tetsurou suddenly looks displeased at this statement. They hadn’t discussed specifics, but this? Could Daichi really be thinking of leaving them, going hunting across the galaxy _alone_?

The crew disperses for bed, and hand-drawn maps litter the table. It’s a familiar sight, and Daichi aches a little at it. He tosses and turns in his bunkbed, and after a good hour of sleeplessness, he tries his best to sneak out of his cabin and shuffles up the stairs. The deck is lined with sodium lamps at regular intervals, and the only other source of light are the stars all around. The constant whirr of the _Nekoma_ ’s gears consoles Daichi, and the sense of adventure that comes from being on a ship seeps into his heart.

He thinks of all the unknowns waiting for him, especially the journey forward from the Jovian System. This gives way to his fears; the unknowns, the loneliness without a crew—even when he’d lost his ship, he’d had Tetsurou, Yaku, and the rest of the crew—he couldn’t fathom a quest without any partners. His fears lend a bad taste to his mouth, and suddenly he _misses_ this. He misses the feeling of the ship sailing seamlessly through ether, he misses _his_ ship, his friends, his family. His fears have coalesced, an amalgamation of unpleasantness and indigenous thoughts, it makes him seem helpless and hopeless and just _less_.

“We’re up early today,” a voice yawns just behind him.

“Hey. Did I wake you?” Daichi apologises.

“Yeah, I could hear you thinking all the way up here.” Tetsurou’s smile is sleepy and he isn’t fully awake yet, so Daichi forgives him for making his heart race. Tetsurou takes a seat next to him and lays his head on Daichi’s shoulder. Unknown to Daichi he’s trying to hide a very obvious red colouring his cheeks. 

“What’re you thinking about?” he asks instead, trying to drown a yawn into Daichi’s nightshirt.

“I—nothing, really. Couldn’t sleep.”

“First night aboard?”

“I’ve been on a ship before, thank you.”

“Hey, d’you remember the news about the Lunarian ship I told you about? It was in the papers today.”

It’s another fear Daichi has. What if he _knows_ those people? What if _they_ know _him_?

“Yeah? That’s…something.” Daichi hopes it has nothing to do with the horrible Martian rebellion he’s been hearing about. He’s heard of Lunarian Ships being caught in the fray and…he’s queasy about exploding ships and dead Lunarians. He doesn’t know the specifics, but he knows that Mars has been at the forefront of innovention since the dawn of time. He’s quite sure every single automaton aboard the _Nekoma_ is a Martian creation. One of their finest innoventors, Tanaka Saeko, had aided the creation of a modern type of automaton and had been jailed for it by those who feared new technology. Much of the news had been incredibly hush-hush and Daichi had disappeared just before the war broke out he still doesn’t know much, but he shudders every time he thinks about it.

“It really is. The Lunar Empire doesn’t tolerate traitors, does it?”

It doesn’t, and Daichi doesn’t have to answer verbally. The Lunar Empire is notorious for its military policies, and every single ship that goes out, goes with the knowledge that their wrongs will be their undoing. He really, _really_ hopes he doesn’t get found out.

The slinky metallic cat makes a return and curls up in Daichi’s lap, announcing that they’re a couple of hours away from Port 2. Before he can comment, Tetsurou’s up and reaching for his spyglass.

“Daichi, can you see that? The ship?”

Daichi can just barely make out the outlines of a ship coming their way through the spyglass. He wishes he hadn’t seen it, for the flag of the Lunar Empire stares him back in the face. He could recognise the crescent moon silhouette on a bed of crossed arrows _anywhere_. He shifts his focus to the centre of the ship and his gaze falls on two figures in the crow’s nest. They’re hurtling towards each other and quite soon Daichi doesn’t even need the spyglass to look and recognise at the familiar figure of the _Karasuno_. 

Daichi’s heart jumps to his throat and his mind races, trying to figure out who the captain is. His disbelief is so enormous, he doesn’t even notice Tetsuou’s brought out the radio. 

“Daichi. _Daichi_. They’re trying to contact us. Go downstairs and hide. They might've seen you.”

“I—“ Daichi doesn’t know how to respond. They’re _his_ people. He wants to see who it is, but he knows it’s dangerous and he doesn’t want the _Nekoma_ to suffer any damage.

“ _Go!_ ”

So he does what his military training has taught him—he hides in the little alcove at the threshold of the stairs and strains his ears for words. His Captain status hasn’t been officially revoked, and Captain Sawamura Daichi, an Admiral of the Trans-Lunar Space, is not known to run from danger. The second they raise arms against Tetsurou, or the _Nekoma_ , he going to surrender, traitor or not.

“Yes, yes, of course. No, nothing at all. We only have business in the Jovian Merchant Docks.” Tetsurou’s voice carries as he calls out to the piloting automaton to slow down. The _Karasuno_ comes to halt beside them a few minutes later, and two men climb aboard the _Nekoma_. Daichi can’t tell who it is, because he’s looking at their backs, but he’s awfully certain he knows them.

One of the men turns suddenly, as if searching for someone, and Daichi blames his feelings for what happens next. He runs out of his hiding place, towards the man who has turned around, and calls out his name. The man’s face flies through half a dozen emotions before settling on dumbfounded. 

“You’re _alive_ ,” he whispers, as if in awe, suspended in disbelief and relief, when Daichi hugs him close, “ _I knew it_.”

“You’re here,” Daichi whispers back to his little brother. “Wait, Chikara—“

“You’re alive,” Chikara repeats, in a different tone. It’s accusatory and spear-sharp, and Daichi knows he has amends to make.

“It’s a long story. Do you still like that horrible thing you used to want for dinner every day?”

“What does that have to— _excuse me_ , but sea pineapples are a delicacy. And you’re trying to bribe me with food. Again.”

“Not in this galaxy, it isn’t. Do you have somewhere to be? Stay, please? Tetsurou, if that’s OK?” He turns to Tetsurou, who frowns and agrees.

The look that Chikara shoots his partner doesn’t escape Daichi, but he nods in reply.

“I want answers,” he says firmly.

“I—I have them. I promise.”

ミ★

Though Chikara looks somewhat placated, clutching at Daichi's arm, should he decide to disappear into thin air, Tetsurou and Chikara’s partner look _tired_ and Daichi looks like he feels. _Confused_. But he has a part of home with him now, and for now, he has to redeem himself. Everything in good time, he can faintly hear his mother say. He smiles. He hopes the time is now.

ミ☆


	2. Chapter 2

☆彡

In some ways, it feels like an end to Daichi’s previously seemingly endless problems. In others, it poses more and more new ones. For one, Daichi finds the instant he gets back into bed, Chikara is a legal official of the Lunar Empire and could potentially charge him with treason, among other, more awful things. For another, Daichi’s terribly afraid Chikara’s going to make the wrong choice by letting him go free. He sighs quietly into the warm pillow, wondering if he’s ever going to get any sleep. The mere thought of the _Karasuno_ docked so close makes his heart quiver with anticipation.

“Daichi,” comes a disembodied sound from somewhere in the darkness, “Shut up. I can hear you thinking from all the way here.”

 _Here_ is five feet away in another bunk bed and Tetsurou sounds wide awake. 

“Sorry.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not reall—“

“Too late, we’re gonna talk about it.” And just like that, Daichi finds himself squished against the walls and Tetsurou and suddenly, there’s no place he’d rather be. He finds himself overwhelmed, a congregation of emotions, too large and too many and all at once.

Fortunately, Tetsurou gets that. Daichi has wondered, time and again, in the last few months, if his spine was made of sugar and ash, rather than bone. Crumbling, crystalline, it feels cruel, but Tetsurou knows how sweet it is in the dimples of his back.

★彡

The Solar System, they find, is littered with shady bars and places they could talk without being eavesdropped upon by officers of the law. Daichi feels a little guilty for towing his little cousin into what he imagines is probably the most untrustworthy, dinghy little pub in the outer system but there’s only so much they can sacrifice to keep themselves hidden.

“Begin,” Chikara orders, clearly uncomfortable but trying his best not to show it.

“So…I’m not dead—” begins Daichi, interrupted by a snort. He shoots a glare at Chikara’s bald companion (whose name he has learnt is Tanaka) and at Tetsurou, who are seated at the table next to them. They were supposed to be keeping a lookout, but judging by their grins, they’re far more interested in their conversation.

“How, though? We all thought—the servicemen came down one day and told the twins you’d—“ Chikara’s lip trembles. Daichi’s heart is bursting at the seams with guilt. He can only imagine the twins’ faces as they relayed the information to their mother and to Chikara.

“The ship _did_ explode, as you know, and everything in _The Gazette_ is true except the part where they said we’d died. Tetsurou here and his crew picked me up.” Daichi dreaded the next question with his entire being.

“Then where’s Suga-san? And Asahi-san?” Chikara’s eyes widen, in anticipation of the worst and Daichi replies with all the conviction he can gather: “No. they’re alive. I know it, I promise. I just don’t know where.”

Chikara, looking entirely unconvinced, scared, and confused, asks, “you promise?”

“I do,” Daichi replies, finally feeling equal parts relieved and trusted. He knew he had to earn back Chikara’s trust, and that it wasn’t going to be easy. Chikara was too careful, too guarded for his own good, and it used to make Daichi both immensely proud and frustrated beyond words. 

“There were rumours in the Barracks that,” Chikara lowers his voice to barely a whisper (careful and guarded, Daichi thinks, fleetingly), “that the Prince had you and the others finished. Prince Oikawa believed you had too many secrets because you guys grew up together.”

This was new. Daichi could only blink in surprise at the sheer amounts of absurdity in that single statement. He knew Chikara wasn’t one to condone or spread facetious talk, but _this_? Did people really believe that?

Chikara sits opposite him, trying not to gag on the stale electrolyte served under the guise of a beverage, observing of his cousin. He didn’t quite believe the rumour himself, but there was no predicting what went on in Prince Oikawa’s mind. _Especially_ not in the current political climate.

☆彡

“Sawacchi,” the Prince begins, “I want you to—“

“Captain Sawamura Daichi, reporting for duty, Sir,” Daichi intones flatly to Prince Oikawa’s back.

“Very well. _Captain_ Sawacchi, I want you to do me a favour.”

Daichi smiles a half smile, hearing the Prince’s own in his words. Life was hard where the royal bloodline was concerned, and after all, Daichi had already pledged his life to the Empire. 

“Yes, Prince?”

★彡

“What about you? Why’re you out all the way here?” Daichi asks, full of curiosity.

Suddenly, Chikara can’t look him straight in the eyes and doesn’t quite know how to answer. He can’t really tell him the truth, but he can’t exactly lie straight to his face. He doesn’t think his heart could take the guilt. In the midst of his dilemma he doesn’t notice Daichi’s talking again.

“There’s a rogue Lunarian ship out here, you know, we need to be careful. Do you know anything about them?” Chikara only catches the tail end of the question and judging by the expression he’s making, Daichi’s already reached a conclusion.

“Oh. _Oh Stars_ , I can’t—it’s you?” He drops his voice to a whisper, “You’re—you can’t actually be looking for the elixir, right? Why are you really out here? Is it a secret mission? That’s fine, it’s fine, you don’t have to disclose information, but just— _Stars_ , I _can’t_ —“

“It’s us,” Chikara confirms softly, voice firm, “I don’t—I can’t explain it to you, but yes. That—it’s us.”

It’s a long moment for Chikara, who waits for his cousin to say something. He doesn’t expect to be understood, and he realises (again, and again, and _again_ ) that it’s selfish, but he has his reasons and for once in his life, he doesn’t care.

(He does, but _sacrifices_ ).

He catches Tanaka smiling a small smile at him, ever soft, ever present, if only for him. He smiles back, hoping he can convey feelings without the words.

“Alright,” Daichi says, finally, finally, with a tone of careful neutrality, “I won’t ask, but I trust you and your judgement. You’re the Captain now.” Chikara can hear the pride in his voice, and his heart feels a tad lighter, and he manages a smile in Daichi’s direction without bursting into tears.

There’s an interlude of offhand conversation, Tetsurou relaying a story about Daichi’s cooking and Daichi nudges him in guts a few times, burning in embarrassment. He’d had his fair share of mishaps in the kitchen and he hated to be reminded of them.

As the evening approaches, they prepare to leave and Daichi’s asked the dreaded question he was hoping to escape.

“What will you do now?” Chikara asks.

Truth be told, Daichi doesn’t know. He doesn’t feel like he’ll ever know. He takes a deep breath. 

“I think I’ve got enough evidence to know where Suga and Asahi are. I’m gonna look for them.”

☆彡

Chikara pauses for a minute, clearly torn. On one hand he doesn’t want to let Daichi go, not when he’d only just got him back again. On the other, his duties as a Captain call to him, and he knows the fate of the Martian revolution lay partly in his hands.

He hates making choices that affect others, lest he is wrong and they might suffer. It is a normal thing to be afraid of but he questions himself too often and wonders if Daichi was once this way.

He makes his decision, and he breaks into a wide grin. If he was going to let his family go, he was going to do it with a smile.

(Ah, sacrifices.)

★彡

“I’m going to head home,” Chikara says, smiling wryly.

“Are you sure?” Daichi is understandably sceptical. The Lunarian military policy does not go easy on traitors, which they both are albeit in starkly different ways.

“Yes. I have a job to finish.”

Daichi takes a long look at Chikara, trying to find out what changed about Chikara. Maybe it was Captainship. Maybe it was the _Karasuno_ herself, a force to be reckoned with in her own right. Maybe it was his disappearance, he thinks with a twinge of regret. He would have liked to play pretend a little longer, be children a little longer. Whatever it is, has changed Chikara into a man of his word, it seems, a person to be relied upon, and to call upon in times of need. He’s glad the _Karasuno_ is in good hands.

He says as much to Chikara, which earns him a Look, and he says, “I’ll—I’ll be sure not to mention you.”

“Thank you. Really.”

“Will you ever come home again?”

Daichi doesn’t know. He feels like he’ll never know.

“Maybe,” he says carefully, aiming for diplomacy, “If I’m alive.”

Chikara nods in quiet understanding.

It is like this they depart, each to their own ship, and aboard the Nekoma, Daichi and Tetsurou leaning over the taffrail as the Karasuno sails away leaving little eddies of ether in her wake.

☆彡

“What now?” Tetsurou asks, offering Daichi his hand.

Daichi smiles. In the great unknowns of space, he supposes it doesn’t really matter if he doesn’t know a thing about his future. It adds, the Tetsurou voice in his head says, to the grandeur and mystique of the cosmos. 

“Next stop, Jovian Merchant Docks. I think I might know of someone who can help.”

Tetsurou grins back, and as they make their way belowdecks, his face turns into his ‘Scheming Face’, as Daichi puts it ever so nicely. He doesn’t plan on letting Daichi fall into danger any time soon, whether or not he’s in his line of sight.

Daichi reaches the last stair and tells Tetsurou he’s going to go to bed early and they exchange their good-nights. Daichi, who’s well aware of Tetsurou’s crafty ways, has plenty of his own to counteract them. There is No Way he wants to let any of the people he cares about follow him, a wanted Lunarian military official, with anywhere between instant deportment followed by life imprisonment to a shoot on sight command on his head.

He is incredibly grateful to the _Nekoma_ and her crew, it’s hard leaving people that are like his family but it’s precisely why he must go. His plans are twofold and simple. He does have enough information on what he hopes are Asahi’s and Suga’s current locations, so he’s going to do his best to track them. In this way he’s also going to shift the suspicion onto himself, a single person. And he’s not about to let Tetsurou and his schemes drive his plans into the ground.

“Arrival at the Jovian Port 2, Merchant Dockyard in 30 minutes,” the slinky cat mascot announces, a metallic thrum in the ship’s arteries. Daichi breathes in deeply. This is only chance.

★彡

In the wee hours of what is daytime on the Jovian System, a figure lands on all fours from a lower deck window, prised open with a spoon and all the grit the figure’s got in his arms. He carries a small bundle with himself, his journal and a change of clothes.

The figure slips into warehouse that looks empty and changes into a robe, his hood up and a pair of binoculars around his neck. He hopes he passes for a citizen and carefully makes his way out of the Merchant Docks, the early morning hustle-bustle swallowing him up.

Another figure drops from the same window, with more grace and less baggage, a single radio piece strapped to his belt.

“I’m down, Yaku, Kenma. Tell me where to go.”

There is a beat of silence before Yaku replies. Tetsurou imagines he’s looking carefully at the receiver for Daichi’s whereabouts. “Looks like he’s heading toward the Eastern Quarter. Go straight ahead until you reach the end of the piers and turn right. There should be roadsigns pointing you to the Eastern Quarter.”

“Got it. Thanks.”

“And Kuroo?”

“Yeah?”

“Stay safe.”

Tetsurou’s smile lacks any trace of humour. It’s not himself he’s worried about.

☆彡

A caravan moves slowly towards the Eastern Quarter. Kindaichi hopes they can start anew in this city. He’s tired of moving around so often, though he supposes it’s what comes of having a job like his and Kunimi’s.

He wonders what sort of people they’ll meet and if they’d be willing to get to know them. He’d like some friends, finally. A couple of good neighbours, maybe. A garden and—

His daydreams are interrupted by Kunimi, who beckons him closer for a look at something.

“What’s _this_?” He asks, holding it up.

Kindaichi’s jaw drops. He hadn’t hoped to see something like that in this part of the Solar System. A tracer the size of a large coin, its gears still ticking softly, stares back at them.

“More importantly, why’s a tracer in our caravan?”

They stare at each other for the longest time and drop it at the next turn. There’s no telling who or where it was from and in this political climate, it was anybody’s guess as to whom or what the tracer belonged to. Part of the reason they’d shuffled around so much was precisely because they wanted to avoid being found by the wrong people.

“You think it’s Yahaba-san?” Kindaichi asks, trying to make sense of their situation.

Kunimi blinks, slowly and lazily. A couple of beats later: “Nah. It looks Martian. Can’t be too sure about these things.”

Kindaichi nods, sitting back down, resting his head on his knees. Kunimi pats him on the back, a reassuring gesture.

The caravan continues its journey to the Eastern Quarter.

★彡

If the Eastern Quarter was the heart of the Jovians’ residence, the Northern Quarter is the hub that keeps the economy of the Jovian System afloat. Though the moons have their own business sectors, all the major companies have their headquarters somewhere in the ordered chaos of the Northern Quarter.

Like all their competitors, Inarizaki Ltd. have a branch in not only Block 223, but also conveniently in Block 009, which is where Daichi is headed. No one really knows what Inarizaki Ltd. deal in. Ship repairs? Sure. Real Estate? Definitely. Underhand black market information deals? Of course. Their advertisements wete all over the place on the radio, and _that_ is why Daichi is paying an unexpected visit to their current Chief of Affairs, Kita Shinsuke.

All Daichi really knows about Kita Shinsuke is they graduated from the Academy around the same time. Daichi had gone on to become part of the Lunarian Barracks and Kita had returned home to Jupiter to be assimilated into the family business. Ever since, it had grown from its little niche in Block 223 to almost every planet in the Solar System, quickly.

Daichi finds Kita Shinsuke slightly terrifying.

He pushes the door to the lobby and rings the bell at the reception. It’s oddly empty at this time of the day. He waits. 

“Sawamura-san?” A young man appears from behind him. 

“Kita-san? It’s nice to see you again. Do you have some time to talk?”

He also hopes Kita Shinsuke has the answers he’s looking for.

“Follow me.”

☆彡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who will suffer next? will kuroo ever find daichi? what will welcome ennoshita back at home? who are kindaichi and kunimi running from? who exactly is kita shinsuke? where are suga and asahi? what the hap is fuckening?
> 
> the answer is: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so i've attended one (1) pol-science lecture in my entire life, realised it wasn't fundamentals of calculus, and left so if lunarian politics is absolute bullshit, fight me


End file.
